Valentine's Day
by gremlin2318
Summary: A fluffy Densi Valentine's story set in the present. (season 6 between 6x15 and 6x16)


**Story: **Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A fluffy Densi Valentine's story set in the present (season 6 between 6x15 and 6x16)

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

The bed jostles causing Kensi to emerge from a semiconscious state to one where she is fully awake. Memories from the night before bring a smile to her face. She wonders why her bedmate hasn't reached out for her yet, so she turns over reaching out for him. She opens her eyes just as her hand comes in contact with a hairy head, instead of the significantly less hairy chest she was expecting.

"Good morning boy," she greets scratching him on the top of his head and behind his ears. "Where's your daddy?" she asks just as she realizes there is something tied around Monty's neck. Deeks had tied it there knowing Monty would hop on the bed with Kensi the first chance he gave him.

Kensi carefully unties the note and reads it.

**_Good morning Sunshine! Will you be my Valentine?_**

Her smile widens as she slides out of bed and retrieves her own homemade card hidden in the dresser drawer her stuff now occupies in Deeks' apartment. She finds him on the couch drinking coffee and reading a surfing magazine. He is wearing only a pair of basketball shorts and his hair is messier than usual. Her heart swells and she realizes that she's in trouble if her heart is already mush after one little note.

"Good morning"

"Morning," he replies getting up to give her a kiss and get her some coffee.

"Of course I will be your Valentine," she tells him sweetly after the kiss as she follows him into the kitchen. "You turned off my alarm?" she questions as her arms wrap around him. "I am supposed to be doting on you this morning. We had an agreement," she reminds him.

"Surf was too rough this morning," he explains why he turned off her alarm before it even had a chance to wake them.

"We still could have gone to the beach for the sunrise," she argues as she presses kisses into his back as he adds sugar and cream to her coffee. She knows how much he loves to be out running, surfing, or just sitting as the beach as a new day dawns.

He turns toward her wrapping his arms around her as he says sincerely, "I have a new favorite way to start off my day." He reaches up and brushes back her hair from her face before caressing her cheek. He watches a flush creep up her cheeks before she leans in to kiss him. The second kiss is more passionate than the first, and leads to a third. Soon they are kicking Monty out of the bed as they fall back into it.

"Football or baseball?" Kensi asks Deeks a little over an hour later as he pours freshly brewed coffee in to-go cups. She's asking what they should bring to the beach as she rummages through the closet.

"Baseball," Deeks replies, "and don't forget a tennis ball for Monty and that stick thing he likes." As he caps the coffee cups, Deeks notices the forgotten card from Kensi on the counter. It has a sketch of them shortly after they met. He remembers this moment like it was yesterday, and obviously Kensi does too. Maybe it's because he uses what he said to her that day as a kind of mantra. Any time he goes undercover alone whether he says it to her or just to himself, he always utters, 'Don't worry Fern, I'll be back,' before taking on his cover.

In her sketch he's lying on the car about to go undercover. She's holding one coffee and balancing another on his forehead. Happy Valentine's Day is also written on the front. Deeks knew she could draw, but this is amazing. "Wow Kens!" he exclaims opening the card as he joins her in the living room. She turns to see he's looking at the card and butterflies instantly overtake her stomach. She couldn't figure out a gift to tell him how she feels, and of course saying it is so hard for her. She tried to write it and she's nervous about if it is going to come across how she wants it to.

**_Roses are red_**

**_Violets are blue_**

**_My life changed for the better the day I met you_**

**_Somehow I knew from the start, someday you'd have my heart_**

**_So Valentine, today and all days, will you be mine?_**

Deeks is floored by her words and the picture. It puts his little note to shame. He hopes the rest of the surprises he has planned for today will express just how much he loves her.

"Come here," he requests reaching down for her hands to help her up. "Best card I've ever gotten," he insists with a huge smile before capturing her lips.

"None of the cards at the store were right and I want to say these things it's just…"

"I know. We're working on it. In the meantime, I like notes and drawings," he assures her. "It's very romantic," he adds playfully. As they kiss Monty whines at the door keeping them from getting distracted again.

* * *

"I thought we were going to the beach?" Kensi questions as they walk down a street in Santa Monica.

"We are. I know second breakfast is your thing, but it's starting to grow on me, so today cupcakes for second breakfast," he declares handing her Monty's leash as they arrive at the bakery. He comes out with a small box and they sit at a sidewalk table to enjoy their treats. Her mouth drops open when he opens the box and she sees that Sugarbear is written on her cupcake and it has little bears made of sugar on it.

"I can't believe you had them write that on a cupcake!" she exclaims a little embarrassed by the nickname. It isn't her favorite one, but it is part of their history and their banter, which she loves.

"At least I didn't make you go in to get them," he returns knowing she would have killed him if he'd done that.

As they play catch with the baseball at the beach a little while later Deeks asks, "You didn't really know from the beginning did you?"

"Ah, Yeah," she replies. "Why do you think I was so standoffish and defensive when we first met? You made my heart flutter and that hadn't happened for a long time."

"Do I still make your heart flutter?" he pries.

"All the frickin time. It's so annoying," she replies trying to sound irritated, but she's laughing as she throws the ball back to him.

Back at home later that afternoon Deeks steps out of the bathroom after a shower. Kensi is half in her dress for the evening and she's applying makeup. He opens a drawer for some underwear and the small box that has been safely residing in that drawer for the last two weeks. He approaches Kensi and slides the zipper up on her dress.

"Thanks," she says as she continues to apply mascara. When she is done she turns toward him.

"You look gorgeous. Happy Valentine's Day Kens," he says holding out the box. She opens it to find a pair of heart evenings. One half of the heart has alternating little diamonds and rubies.

"They're beautiful!" she declares. "Thank you, for the compliment and for these," she adds softly and places a tender kiss on his lips.

"I figured they might be small enough to wear to work and if people ask you can say they are from your mom," Deeks explains his thought process on his gift choice as Kensi puts them in. He had tried to steer clear of the traditional gifts like flowers and candy and jewelry knowing that Kensi isn't into all of those things, but when he couldn't come up with any other romantic gifts he came back to tradition.

"They're perfect, but it's really too much. We're already going to dinner and I really couldn't figure out anything to get you."

"I already have everything I want," he promises sending her heart aflutter as he kisses her cheek.

* * *

As they walk up to a familiar restaurant Deeks makes clear why he chose this particular place. "I thought maybe we could make a better memory here."

"I wouldn't trade that night for anything. It's what began us being bold," she reminds him as she takes hold of his arm. "It wasn't perfect, but it was us. So, we can add a new memory, but we can't replace that one," she corrects him. Now his heart is the one beating erratically.

"Oh my god, this is so good!" Kensi practically moans in a hushed voice soon after their food arrives. She's certainly glad they have finally gotten the chance to eat here. She stabs some meat onto her fork and reaches across the table to hold it out for Deeks to try. He opens his mouth so she can feed it to him.

He savors the bite and agrees, "That is the best short rib I've ever tasted."

"When did you know…you know?" Kensi can't quite ask what she wants to ask.

"When did you start to make my heat flutter?" he clarifies.

She smiles and nods.

"Right from the start, but more and more every day."

She reaches for his hand as they beam at each other. Both of them know they probably have the dopey smile, googly-eye, in love look, but since they have decided to hide it from almost everyone neither of them care what the strangers around them think.

The next stop on their romantic Valentine's Day is a drink at the Apex Hotel. They don't have techno music tonight, but they do have dancing. "You look so good in this suit," Kensi compliments in his ear as her arms encircle his neck to dance. "Thank you," Deeks replies pulling her close. His plan was to dance for a bit and then head to their room for a dance more horizontal in nature, but as Kensi seems to have a case of the wandering hands, he doesn't think they'll make it long on the rooftop.

After two songs he suggests, "Want some coffee? I think I'd like some coffee. Would you mind getting some from the restaurant and meeting me in the room?" He doesn't sound like he needs coffee which leads her to believe he is up to something, so she plays along.

When she enters the room, there are rose petals on the floor leading to the bathroom. She finds Deeks lighting candles in there where he has already drawn a bubble bath in the large tub. Candles and rose petals surround the tub, and there are also rose petals floating on top of the water.

"Deeks," she sighs overwhelmed. She's never been treated to anything this romantic. He turns her around and unzips her dress. He lets his fingers caress and linger as he slides it off of her. She removes the rest and walks up the two steps and then steps down sinking into the tub. Deeks comes and sits on the steps next to her. She reaches out and runs her fingers through his hair. "Thank you for spoiling me today."

"Thank you for letting me spoil you," he replies quietly as he leans in to kiss her forehead. He presses more kisses along her hairline as one hand finds its way into her hair and the other has already been captured by her hand.

She lets out a heavy breath as his kisses reach her neck. "Are you coming in?"

"Only if you want me to"

She gives him a 'get in here' look. His clothes are discarded in what she estimates to be less than 7 seconds and she laughs as he splashes into the tub and she launches herself at him.

* * *

As his fingers tuck an unruly wet curl behind her ear and he stares at her beautiful face, he feels like the luckiest man alive. His fingers glide down her back and she shivers.

"Cold or ready for another round?" he asks nipping at her bottom lip.

"A little of both," she replies as he's already tugging at the covers behind her and wrapping a leg over hers pulling her closer. "Just so you know, I really love being bold with you," she tells him as she caresses the scruff on his cheek feeling romantic. "Thank you for making today so special," she adds as she replaces her fingers with her lips.

Deeks enjoys her attention for a little bit before tipping her onto her back and rolling on top of her. "Being bold…best decision ever," he declares as he kisses her neck.

"Best Valentine's Ever," she adds wrapping her arms around him as he brings his head up to meet her lips.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day a little late! Thanks for reading! Reviews always welcome.


End file.
